


Greatest Practical Joke the World Has Ever Seen

by Varric Tethras (Bladezz070)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Broody Fenris, Fluff, Giggly Anders!, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 14:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7442569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bladezz070/pseuds/Varric%20Tethras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Broody comes home to Blondie playing another joke on him. Read this. Trust me, you wouldn't want to miss it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Greatest Practical Joke the World Has Ever Seen

Fenris sighed. It was a long deep and exaggerated huff but it was one in annoyance. The source of said annoyance was currently hunkered down, as small as the giant could manage, behind the counter in the kitchen. Fenris didn't move from his position inside the doorway and chose to stare broodily at tufts blond sticking from the hiding place. 

“I can see you.” Fenris said. His voice was a deep, rich sound that made ladies swoon. He had let the broodiness seep into his tone. 

Anders flinched at the sound, his giggles coming to an abrupt halt. Slowly he lifted his head so just his eyes peeked above the counter. He didn't say anything. He just stared at Fenris with his golden brown eyes locked in (what I personally thought was 'I-can't-believe-you-caught-me-I'm-so-good-at-hiding') puppy dog eyes.

Fenris narrowed his eyes at him. “What did you do?”

“Nothing.” Anders answered far too quickly. 

It was clear that Fenris didn't believe him. There had been this one-sided prank war between the two and so far Anders was winning. Though, he judged it by how aggravated Fenris got and how many times he huffed. Fenris was starting to get wary of him and was constantly looking over his shoulder. It was getting so bad that Fenris's co-worker were starting to notice the bags under his eyes. 

He had played it off then, saying that he had stayed up late doing extra work. Although that was the truth, he didn't say that he was really waiting for Anders to fall asleep before he would even try. What he didn't know was that Anders had fell asleep with the tv on and it was in the wee hours of the morning before he woke up and moved to the comfort of his bed. 

“I'm going to take a nap.” Fenris said crossing the living room to go into his bedroom. When he went into his bedroom he noticed that something was off. He couldn't put his finger on it but something was out of place. He narrowed his vibrant green eyes and scanned the room once more. 

“Anders,” He growled. “did you take something from my room?” 

“No.” Anders called back in between giggles. 

Fenris growled in frustration and stripped out of his clothes. He peeled back the covers carefully making sure to look for anything that Anders could have put in his bed. Once he was sure nothing was in there he crawled in. 

Meanwhile Anders was in the kitchen snickering to himself. He pulled out his phone and dialed Hawke. He relayed the information to Hawke who died laughing. 

“I bet it takes him a week to figure out what you've done.” Hawke stated in between gasps for air. 

Anders didn't take him up on that bet and he was glad. One week later Fenris figured out what Anders had done. He had played the ultimate prank. He had moved everything in Fenris's room two inches to the left.


End file.
